Campaign:Episode Eighty Four
Time to get down to Bzzzxness. Let’s hope the boys don’t bug their new friend.Listen! Opening Crawl Visitation! Despite having no money and a reputation for making a mess of nearly every situation they've ever been in, the verpine have to construct a new ship using the Mynock as it's base- all in exchange for work. What deeds await our madcap mauraders? And will it be enough to turn their crammed quarters into a lavish living space? Plot Summary The crew wakes up in the Barracks hive on Carbon 15 in uncomfortable hammocks designed for abstinence. They have a short argument about what their respective roles are. Tryst assigns everyone as: Leenik, quartermaster; Bacta, doctor; Lyn, first officer; Tamlin, cabin boy; and himself as the captain. A verpine takes them to the eating hall, where they have a tactical brunch. They eat the sweet-tasting fungus provided by the hive and discuss the Empire’s interest in the verpine’s larmalstone mines, and how best to dissuade the Empire to leave the system. Tryst invites the engineer Bzzzx to join them, but the verpine do not mix business with meals. Leenik wants to convince the Empire that the mines are haunted. Other plans include convincing the Empire that the mines are tapped out and/ or that they are invested with dangerous pests. They briefly discussing killing imperials, and Bacta is against unnecessary killing. Lyn requests a weapon and take’s Tryst’s holdout slug-thrower. The crew meets Bzzzx by the Mynock in the drydock. They ask the bug what they know about the Empire; Leenik asks what they are most afraid of, and Tryst stuns him (Bzzzx is horrified by this). Bzzzx tells them that the commanding Imperial officer is Captain Drine, whom Tryst shows interest in seducing- Bzzzx is concerned by this. Leenik comments that sex is kind of gross when you think about it, and how does it even work really. The crew arranges transportation to the Imperials. Leenik steps out to research the hive, and the crew discuss with Bzzzx their desires for the new Mynock. Given the earlier conversation about roles, there is a short disagreement about who should explain the set up to Bzzzx. KAT is introduced to the verpine; Bzzzx asks if they want a more functional ship’s computer. The crew asks KAT if she wants a ‘sous chef,’ and she says yes. They request the lizard’s habitat remain intact, at least five crew quarters, an exercise space, etc. Tamlin requests a bunkbed, an art corner, and a book nook. They have a brief conversation about dungeons, sex dungeons, and abstinence dungeons. They also discuss in what form the Roche logo will appear on the new Mynock. Bzzzx leaves and Tryst, Bacta, and Leenik arrange themselves in a tableau to call the Kaiburr Crystals. They ask Zara for information on the Empire in the system and she tells them Captain Drine is trying to mind control the verpine. Trivia *A tactical brunch is 45 minutes. *Bzzx has a scar and a damaged wing. They have seen the first and second Terminator movies. *There is a bit where Tryst comments that it’s clear to “anyone listening” that the crew would have no idea what they were doing without KAT, and the players talk about the listening hivemind (implying fans of the show). Dear Mynock Intrusive thoughts about blowing a kiss to coworkers.